A. Field of the Invention
This relates to guardrail and pocket guards for pool tables. Specifically it involves protection for the guardrails and pockets of a billiard table to extend the life of a pool table.
B. Prior Art
There are other protective devices for pool tables and representative examples are Tsui, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,155, McCall, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,072 and Patterson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,455.
The Tsui patent is a corner bumper for use on an immovable object such as on a car to protect a fixed object such as a building. The McCall patent is for furniture edges and the Patterson is a corner guard for mattress.
The prior patents have similar shapes and functions i.e. to protect a surface, but are being used in totally different use. These different uses do not contemplate use with a pool or billiard tables.